Bringing the House Down
thumb|230px|[[Toni Cipriani|Toni adentrandose en el túnel con la camioneta.]] thumb|230px|..Al activarse la bomba que se encontraba en el [[Porter Tunnel..]] Bringing Down The House es el último trabajo que nos dará Donald Love, antes de volverse rico, es el fin de Fort Staunton. Llamada de 8-Ball Toni recibe una llamada de 8-Ball, diciendole que ya está lista los "petardos" que pidió Donald Love. Entonces Toni toma un auto para iniciar la la misión. El comienzo Entonces comenzará la misión donde Toni está con 8-Ball recogiendo la Rumpo con los "petardos". Por eso, Donald llama a 8-Ball por teléfono, y este le dice que esta todo en orden, y se lo pasa a Toni, diciéndole que solo hay un trabajito para que vuelva a ser rico, la destrucción de Fort Staunton. Le pedirá a Toni que con la Rumpo se infiltre en las obras subterráneas, mejor conocidas por Porter Tunnel para volar el barrio por los aires. Entrando por Porter Tunnel Toni se sube a su coche y se dirige hacia uno de los tres túneles de Shoreside Vale, pero aparece un montón de Forellis esperándolo afuera, a lo que Toni se pregunta que está haciendo aqui los Forellis. Luego de esquivar a todos los Forrellis, (aunque cada vez vienen más), llegas a un pedazo de construcción que está prohibida. Esquivando los pedazos de rocas en el lugar y matando dos constructores. Poniendo las tres bombas Toni llega a un sector oscuro, donde pone una de las tres bombas.Comenzará el temporalizador, luego debes poner una bomba más, te encontrara un constructor al que debes asesinar para no dejar testigos. Luego debes colocar la tercera y última bomba. Ahora debes escapar, te encontraras con un Forelli que bloqueo la salida, así que debes encontrar otra forma de salir. Final explosivo Al llegar a una reja debes golpearla con tu vehículo para romperla, el fuego te perseguira a través del túnel pero lograras escapar con vida. Todo Fort Staunton quedara destruido, los autos volaran por los aires, caeran encima de la gente y los edificios se destruiran. Curiosidades *Esta misión es una de las pocas que dejan un cambio drástico permanente en el entorno jugable, tal y como pasa en Driving Mr. Leone con el Sex Club 7, en Blow up Dolls con The Dolls House y en The Trouble with Triads con el Almacén Leone. *Supuestamente, Franco Forelli muere aquí, pero no es seguro. *En el pasillo de Donald se puede ver que pasa un vagabundo con un cóctel molotov similar a los vagabundos que estaban en el tunel oculto de Saint Mark.s GTA III. *Es parecida a la mision Bombardea esta base: Acto II de GTA III solo que aqui explotamos el barco pero en este el lugar. *Tal parece que con la explosion estarian los Ferrys en quiebra para el 2001 *Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones de que se puede entrar al Tunel Porter en direccion a Staunton Island sin usar ningun Bug. *Es la cuarta mision y segunda de LCS que se deja tornar el efecto del humo en la explosion las demas son: Vudu Troyano (VC), End of the Line (SA), el mencionado Blow up Dolls y Havana, buenos tiempos (VCS). *En ingles el termino Bringing the house down se refiere cuando alguien estafa a un casino o que esta ganando mucho haciendo que el casino pierda el dinero. *El nombre de la misión es una parodia a la película Bringing down the house. Como Fallar La Mision *Morir *Ser Arrestado *Que se destruya la camioneta con la bomba *Que se te acabe el tiempo para detonar Vídeo de la misión en:Bringing the House Down pl:Bringing the House Down Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories